


Lucky One

by cx99



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baby Do Kyungsoo | D.O, ChenBaekXi Triplets, Childhood Friends, Family Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cx99/pseuds/cx99
Summary: The Kim and Oh families had always been close.  Mr. and Mrs. Oh, Mr and Mrs. Kim were college best friends.  They also used to be neighbors when they both just started their own families so their kids grew together until Mr. Oh was offered a job in China for 3 years and had to move there with his family.What awaits the two families when the Oh's decided to go back to Korea with a new family member?
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

The Kim and Oh families had always been close. Mr. and Mrs. Oh, Mr and Mrs. Kim were college best friends. They also used to be neighbors when they both just started their own families so their kids grew together until Mr. Oh was offered a job in China for 3 years and had to move there with his family. The Kim’s have 4 children; Junmyeon, the eldest who is currently in his second year in college and their 7-year-old triplets: Chen, Baekhyun and Xiumin. The Oh’s initially have only 2 children; Jongin, their eldest child who’s in his first year of college and Kyungsoo, their youngest who’s just 5 years old. While in China, they adopted another child named Sehun who’s the same age as Jongin. 

Sehun’s real family was involved in a tragic accident in China and only Sehun survived. Sehun is a good friend of Jongin and was staying with them after the accident so Mr. and Mrs Oh decided to adopt him and make him officially part of their family. Sehun fit the family perfectly well and he was already well adjusted with them. 

After the 3-year contract of Mr. Oh in China ended, they decided to go back home to Korea together with Sehun. They will be moving back to their old home near the Kim’s. When the couple announced it to their children, Jongin was really excited. He still kept in touch with Junmyeon and misses him terribly although Kyungsoo might not remember since they were still toddlers when they last seen the Kim’s. 

“You’ll love the Kim’s! Their triplets are so adorable. I wonder how they are now.”, Jongin tells Sehun while they’re packing. “I hope they will like me.”, Sehun said nervously. “They’ll love you! They’re really kind people. Besides, Mr. and Mrs. Kim are best friends with our parents.” Jongin assured him. “I can’t wait to see them again!”, Jongin added excitingly.

A few days have passed and the Oh family has arrived in Incheon. Mr. Kim said that Junmyeon will be picking them up so they were looking for him once they exited the airport. They saw a short young man running towards them, smiling widely with cheeks so round and prominent and hair bouncing. “Mr. and Mrs. Oh!”, the young man shouted and waved at them. “Hyung!”, Jongin shouted. He run towards him and enveloped him with a bear hug and the shorter gladly hugged him back. “I missed you Nini! Why the hell are you so tall?! What were you eating in China?”, Junmyeon said as he looked at him fondly. “Hyung! Why are you so short? Haven’t you grown since the last time we saw each other?”, the younger teased. “Oh! Shut up. I’m not short! I’m average height. You’re just a giant.”, he defended and they both laughed. Junmyeon noticed another tall young man with a stoic facial expression, well-defined eyebrows and sharp jaws. He’s absolutely gorgeous.

The rest of the Oh family approached them then Mr. and Mrs Oh hugged Junmyeon as well. “It’s so nice to see you again Junmyeon. You look so handsome!”, Mrs. Oh cooed at him and the young man blushed. “Junmyeon, we like you to meet our son, Sehun.”, Mr. Oh introduced Sehun and ushered the young man forward to meet Junmyeon. “Hello Sehun! Welcome! I heard a lot about you from Jongin-ah.”, Junmyeon said smiling at the younger then hugged him as well. Sehun can’t help but blush. He really admired the guy by just the stories he heard and pictures Jongin showed him but seeing him in person is another level of attraction. Junmyeon is really adorable in person specially when he smiles. “Hello, Junmyeon-hyung.”, he replied shyly as he hugs the smaller back awkwardly. When Junmyeon pulled back, he glanced down and saw the youngest Oh. “Kyungsoo-ah! You’re still as adorable as I remember!”, Junmyeon cooed as he crouched down and hugged him tight. Kyungsoo giggled at the affection and hug his hyung back although he barely remembers him. When Junmyeon pulled back, Kyungsoo squished Junmyeon’s cheeks finding it cute. Sehun for the first time, was jealous. He wants to squish Junmyeon’s cheeks too.

Junmyeon drove them to their old house first and helped the Oh family to bring their luggage in. “Mom said I should bring you straight to our house but I figured you guys would like to settle in first.”, Junmyeon says as he brings in the last of their luggage. “Thanks, Junmyeon. That’s kind of you dear. We’ll just change into more comfortable clothes then we can go to your house. I really missed your mom and dad.”, Mrs. Oh said. “I’ll help Kyungsoo-yah then.”, Junmyeon volunteered. “Thanks, Junmyeon!”, Mr. Oh said and the couple went to their room and changed. 

“C’mon Sehunnie, mom said we’re sharing my room.”, Jongin said and pulled Sehun to his old room now with two beds. Mrs. Oh made sure that their old house was renovated to accommodate all of them before they came back to Korea. “See? I told you right? Junmyeon-hyung is really nice.”, Jongin said as they entered their room. “He really is.”, Sehun agreed thinking that he’s not only nice but also beautiful.

The boys quickly changed and head back to the living room. They heard Junmyeon and Kyungsoo laughing out loud and when they turn to the living room, they saw that the two are currently on the sofa having a tickle war. “I see you got closer to hyung already.”, Jongin says as he joins the tickling war as well, the brothers ganging up on Junmyeon. Sehun watch and laughed at them thinking than maybe someday he can be like that with Junmyeon as well.

Once all the Oh’s are ready, they all head out to the Kim’s household. Upon entering the house, Mrs. Kim and Mrs. Oh squealed and hugged each other while Mr. Oh and Mr. Kim did a calmer version of the ladies’ reunion. ChenBaekXi came out running, “Myeonnie-hyung!”, they all screamed, giggled and tackled Junmyeon. Junmyeon fell on his butt and the triplets decided to wrestle him in the ground. “Oh my god, kids, get off your hyung.”, Mrs. Kim scold them. “I’m okay mom.”, Junmyeon grunted as he sat up and capturing the three in his arms. The three kept squirming and giggling in Junmyeon’s arms as Junmyeon tickled them for revenge. Kyungsoo is looking at them, wanting to join in but is still shy and hiding behind his hyungs.

“Oh my! Nini? Is that you? You look so handsome and tall!”, Mrs. Kim cooed and hug him tight while Mr. Kim ruffled the boy’s hair. Mrs. Kim let go of Jongin and looked at Sehun. “You must be Sehun. Welcome to the family, my dear.”, Mrs. Kim smiled at him sweetly and hug him as well. When she pulled from the hug, she crouched down to Kyungsoo, “Oh my gosh, Soo! You are still adorable as ever! C’mere!”, Mrs. Kim hugged him as well. “Chen, Baekhyun, Xiumin. Come say hi to Kyungsoo!”, Mrs. Kim called on to the triplets and they come running and left their hyung on the ground, tired and defeated. “Hi! I’m Xiumin!”, “I’m Baekhyun!”, “and I’m Chen!”, the three introduced themselves. “Hello. I’m Kyungsoo.”, he introduced himself shyly, half hiding behind Sehun. “Do you want to see our toys in our room?”, Jongdae asked the younger and he came out of hiding then nodded eagerly. “C’mon then.”, Baekhyun grab his hand and they bolt to their room. “Yah! Wait for us!”, Xiumin shouted as he run after his brother and the Chen followed them. The parents watched them run and decided to head to the kitchen to prepare the food while catching up.

Sehun offered his hand to Junmyeon to help him up and the older gladly accept it. “Thanks!”, Junmyeon said smiling at Sehun, his eyes turning to crescent moons and cheeks full. Sehun smiled back shyly still holding Junmyeon’s hand and when he looked down and noticed that the older haven’t let go yet, he quickly pulled his hand and rubbed the back of his neck. Jongin noticed and raised his eyebrow at his brother. “Looks like someone has a crush.”, Jongin whispered to Sehun. “Shut up.”, he whispered back. “Boys, we’re having barbecue at the back, can you help setting up the table and chairs?”, Mr. Kim asked them. The three boys followed and head out the patio at the back of the Kim’s house. 

“So, you are both already freshmen in college, right?”, Junmyeon asked them while they arrange the table and chairs. “Yup, we’re both dance majors. We’ll be attending the same uni as you, hyung.”, Jongin replied. “That’s great! Do you guys have an apartment already? Our uni is pretty far from here.”, Junmyeon asked next. “Hmm, we haven’t had the chance to look for an apartment yet.”, Jongin replied again. “Then it’s perfect! Why don’t you guys stay with me in my apartment? I’m looking for new roommates. My previous roommates already graduated so we have vacancy. What do you say?”, Junmyeon offered. “Really hyung? You’re okay with us staying with you?”, Sehun asked. “Of course! You guys are basically family.”, Junmyeon assured them. “Then I guess we’ll stay with you hyung. I’ll tell mom and dad right now.”, Jongin said and went to find his parents.

“How are you adjusting so far Sehun? I hope we’re not overwhelming you.”, Junmyeon asked Sehun. “I’m doing good hyung. I really like it here.”, Sehun said genuinely. “That’s good to hear. If you need anything, you can come to me anytime, alright?”, Junmyeon said. “Thank you, hyung.”, Sehun replied. “By the way, how did you and Jongin met?”, Junmyeon inquired. “Oh. When he was new around our neighborhood in China, I saw him in one of the stores and he’s struggling to order chicken. So, I helped him and we just kinda clicked and been friends since then.”, Sehun recalled. “I see, so even in China, he still loves chicken.”, Junmyeon chuckled. “Oh, hyung. I grew tired of eating chicken because of him.”, Sehun joked and Junmyeon laughed knowing how addicted to chicken Jongin is. Junmyeon is happy that Sehun seems comfortable talking to him already.

“What are you guys laughing at?”, Jongin asked when he appeared. “Your addiction to chicken.”, Sehun said. “I’m not addicted to chicken!”, Jongin shout in defense. “Yeah, right!”, Sehun teased. “Well, look who’s talking. You’re the one who can’t get through a day without drinking bubble tea!”, Jongin bantered. “You like bubble tea, Sehun-ah?”, Junmyeon asked and the younger nodded. “I know a great bubble tea shop near here. I can take you there sometime.”, Junmyeon said. “Really hyung?”, Sehun asked, eyes sparkling. “What about me, hyung?”, Jongin whined. “Of course, you should come too!”, Junmyeon assured him.

After a while, the parents came out with the meat to be barbecued and the triplets decided to play in the backyard, running around with Kyungsoo. The three young men watch them as they talk about random things and catch up. When the barbecue is done, they all ate together, chatting and laughing. Overall, it was a great night for a reunion between the two families. The following days, the boys spend more time together, the three older babysitting while the parents are at work. They sometimes take the kids to the park or mall or just hangout in their houses. They grew closer each passing day.

The weekend before the new semester starts, Junmyeon helped Jongin and Sehun move in the apartment. “Welcome to our apartment. We have two bedrooms upstairs, each have their own bathrooms, then the kitchen and dining are through there, living room is here and we also have a small terrace by the living room.”, Junmyeon says as he shows them around. “Which is our bedroom hyung?”, Jongin asked. “Hmm. About that, will it be okay with you two to not share a room? I forgot to mention that we have another flat mate. He’s Chanyeol and in the same year as me. He’s majoring in music as well. You’ll meet him in the afternoon. So, we’re currently occupying both rooms so you guys can choose which room you prefer.”, Junmyeon explained. “I’ll room with Chanyeol-hyung then. Sehun go with Junmyeon-hyung.”, Jongin decided then winked at Sehun and the latter rolled his eyes. Jongin has been teasing him non-stop with his little crush with the older. Especially when Junmyeon took him to the Bubble Tea shop almost everyday for the past few weeks so they can ‘bond’.

“Okay then, Jongin-ah, your room is upstairs to the left and Sehun-ah ours is at the right. C’mon. I’ll help you with your things.”, Junmyeon said as he leads them upstairs. “I’ll fix my things first, hyung. I’ll go to your room after.”, Jongin said and entered the room to their left while Junmyeon and Sehun went to their room. 

“I emptied these two drawers for you and you can take half of the closet.”, Junmyeon said. “Thanks, hyung.”, Sehun replied and started unpacking. “No worries. I’ll let you unpack first. I need to take a shower. I just came from running before you guys arrived and I think I smell of sweat already. Sorry.”, Junmyeon apologized. “No hyung, you smell great!”, Sehun said in reflex and blushed after he realized what he just said. Junmyeon laughed at the flustered younger. “I’m glad you think so.”, Junmyeon said after smiling at him. Sehun blushed even more, not sure what to think of their exchange. Is Junmyeon flirting with him? Junmyeon went in the bathroom and Sehun released a deep breath. He can’t believe what he just blurted out. He needs to be careful of what he says. He proceeds with unpacking while the older showers. After a while, Jongin and Sehun finished unpacking and went downstairs and explore the apartment.

“So, what do you guys like to eat? I’m afraid, I don’t have anything available in the fridge right now so we can just order in.”, Junmyeon said as he went down after his shower, wearing only sweat pants and a towel draped on his shoulders, showing his toned body. Sehun gulped at the sight, he can’t take his eyes away from Junmyeon’s sculpted body. “Chicken!”, Jongin shouted, breaking Sehun’s trance. “Again? Are you okay with that Sehunnie?”, Junmyeon asked. “Sure.”, Sehun replied shortly, unable to think straight because of the visuals and the sudden nickname from Junmyeon. This is too much for him so he excused himself and went to the bathroom. He sighed a relief once inside the bathroom and calmed himself down. His feelings for Junmyeon seems to grow each day and he don’t know how he’s going to act around him anymore.

When Sehun calmed down and went out, he was relieved that Junmyeon is now wearing a shirt and currently ordering their lunch. He joined Jongin in the couch and watch a variety show that is currently on. “Are you okay?”, Jongin asked his brother seeing him looking flustered earlier. “Yup. I’m good.”, Sehun simply replied. “Okay, chicken will be here in 15 mins.”, Junmyeon said as he flapped down the couch beside Sehun, startling the younger. The three watched TV while waiting for their food. After a while, the door opened, “Myeoooon, I’m baaack!”, a guy shouted. “We’re here!”, Junmyeon shouted back. “Oh! I didn’t know you guys moved in already. I’m Chanyeol by the way, music major and Junmyeon’s best friend.”, he introduced himself to the two new borders. “Hi! I’m Sehun, freshmen, dance major.”, Sehun introduced first shaking Chanyeol’s hand. “And I’m Jongin, also a freshmen and dance major. Sehun’s my brother and I thought I was Junmyeon-hyung’s best friend.”, Jongin introduced himself and glared at Junmyeon playfully. “I can have two best friends, right?”, Junmyeon asked innocently. “Oh, sorry. I was not aware that position is already taken. I can be #2. No worries”, Chanyeol said. “No, I’m just messing with you hyung.”, Jongin explained.

The four ate together when the food arrived and get to know a little bit more of each other. The older guys toured Jongin and Sehun around the campus after. “So, Music and Dance majors share one building so we might see each other around. You can always come to me if you need anything.”, Chanyeol says as they walk around the campus. “And of course, me.”, Junmyeon added. After the tour, Junmyeon treated them with Bubble Tea as per Sehun’s special request and went back to their apartment. After a few more chit chats, they decided to go to bed already since they all have early classes tomorrow. 

“Junmyeon-hyung, can I talk to you for a sec?”, Jongin asked before they went upstairs. “Sure. What about?”, Junmyeon asked back. “About Sehun, uhm. He’s uncomfortable sleeping with the lights off. And sometimes, he still has nightmares of the accident.”, Jongin informed his hyung. “Oh. Thanks for letting me know. I’ll take care of him, don’t worry, okay?”, Junmyeon assured him. “Thanks, hyung!”, Jongin said and went to his own room.

When Junmyeon entered their room, the younger is already lying down and scrolling through his phone. “Should I keep the lights on Sehunnie?”, Junmyeon asked softly. “Is it okay with you, hyung?”, Sehun asked, worried that he’s making Junmyeon uncomfortable. “It’s fine with me. I don’t mind.”, Junmyeon assured Sehun. He went to his bed and set his alarm. “Good night, Sehunnie.”, he says as he gets comfortable in his bed. “Good night, hyung.”, Sehun said back smiling at him.

The following days, the boys got busy with their own classes, home works and other school activities. They usually meet up for lunch or dinner. And finally, Friday came and the boys are preparing to go home for the weekend when their doorbell rang and Junmyeon get the door. “Yixing-hyung! You’re back! Come in!”, Junmyeon exclaimed at their visitor. Chanyeol run to the door upon hearing Yixing’s name. “Hyuuuung!”, Chanyeol screams as he envelope him with a hug. The other two younger followed them to the door, curious about their visitor. “I missed you guys! How’s the first week of classes?”, Yixing asked the two. “Ugh, brutal! And it’s only the first week!”, Chanyeol complained. “Oh, hyung! I want to introduce you our new flat mates. Jongin and Sehun. Their also dance majors.”, Junmyeon introduced the two. “Jongin-ah, Sehunnie, this is Yixing, my old roommate. He’s our senior and already graduated last year. He’s currently working on SME.”, Junmyeon continued. The two younger boys bowed to Yixing and Yixing bowed back. “Hi guys! Nice to meet you!”, he said. 

“What are you doing here, hyung?”, Chanyeol asked as they all go to the living room. “I was nearby and I missed you guys so I thought I should stop by and check on you.”, Yixing said. “Awww. You missed us!”, Chanyeol cooed. “It’s really nice to see you again hyung!”, Junmyeon exclaimed and cling on Yixing’s arm. Sehun looked at their entangled arms and felt a sharp pang of jealousy but pushed it away. The five boys talked for a while, Yixing sharing stories about his job and a few stories about his memories with Junmyeon which again, made Sehun jealous. By that time, he’s not engaging in the conversation anymore and Jongin noticed.

When it was getting late already, Yixing said his goodbyes and promised to be back sooner when he’s free. The four went back to preparing their stuff. Jongin talked to Sehun in private. “Are you okay? You seem unusually quiet.”, Jongin asked worriedly. “I’m fine. Just tired, I guess.”, Sehun excused. “Okay, you’ll tell me if something’s wrong?”, Jongin asked. “You’ll be the first to know.”, Sehun assured him and smiled. The truth is, he doesn’t want to let Jongin know that he’s actually just jealous earlier. He’s still figuring out his feelings for Junmyeon and don’t want to make a big deal out of it.

The next day, Junmyeon drove Jongin and Sehun to their home first before going back to his own. “I’m home!”, he shouted as he shut the door. “Myeonnie-hyuuuung!”, Chen shouted running to him and embraced him. Junmyeon welcomed him with open arms. “Hi Chen! Where’s Xiumin and Baekhyun?”, Junmyeon asked. “They’re upstairs, fighting again.”, Chen said pouting. “What are they fighting about this time?”, Junmyeon asked as he carries the younger up to their room. “Baekhyun ate Xiumin’s ice cream. I told him not to but he still ate it. And now Xiumin is angry at him.”, Chen explained and Junmyeon sighed. Baekhyun again, that boy always get on Xiumin’s nerves. 

Junmyeon put Chen down and they both enter the triplet’s room. Xiumin and Baekhyun are now both crying. “Hyuuung! Baek ate my ice cream!”, Xiumin run and cried to Junmyeon. “I said, I’m sorry!”, Baekhyun cried, staying near his bed. “Okay. Okay. Sshhh, how about we get Kyungsoo and hyung will buy you boys ice cream? Don’t cry anymore, okay?”, Junmyeon said as he calms Xiumin down. Luckily it worked and Xiumin stopped crying. Baekhyun is still sobbing near his bed, face full of guilt. “Come here, Baek.”, Junmyeon said softly, trying not to scare the younger. Baekhyun walked to Junmyeon still sobbing then hug his hyung. “I’m sorryyyy”, Baekhyun cried. “SShhh, just promise not to do that again. Okay?”, Junmyeon said calmly and the boy nodded. “I promise, hyung.”, Baekhyung replied while still sobbing. “Okay, now apologize properly to Xiumin.”, Junmyeon instructed. Baekhyun faced Xiumin. “I’m sorry Min-min. I will not do it again.”, he said in between his sobs. “Okay. I forgive you.”, Xiumin replied and hugs Baekhyun. “Can we go now?”, Chen asked after watching them. Junmyeon chuckled and ruffled his hair. These kids are gonna be the death of him.

The brothers walked to the Oh’s house to get Kyungsoo. Junmyeon knocked and Sehun open the door after a while. “Hyung! What are you doing here?”, Sehun asked as he was not expecting to see the older so soon. “I’m going to buy ice cream for these three and I’m thinking of inviting Kyungsoo as well.”, Junmyeon said. “Oh! Sure, I’ll get him.”, Sehun went to Kyungsoo’s room. “Soo? Junmyeon-hyung is here with ChenBaekXi. They’re going to get ice cream and they want you to come.”, Sehun says to his younger brother. Kyungsoo’s eyes widen and sparkled. “Really? I’m coming!”, Kyungsoo exclaimed. Sehun chuckled and carried Kyungsoo downstairs. “Here you go.”, Sehun placed Kyungsoo down in front of the triplets. “We’re getting ice cream, Soo!”, Xiumin said excitedly and grab Kyungsoo’s hand and the younger smiled brightly at him. “Let’s go, hyuung!”, Chen pulled Jumyeon’s shirt. 

“Sehunnie, would you like to join us?”, Junmyeon asked him as well. “Sure, hyung. Should I wake Jongin up as well?”, Sehun asked. “He’s sleeping already?”, Junmyeon asked, amazed how the younger can sleep anytime he wants. “Yeah, as soon as we got home actually.”, Sehun said chuckling. “Don’t wake him up then. He’ll just get grumpy. Let’s just buy an ice cream for him when we go back. C’mon.”, Junmyeon decided. They all walk in a line with Junmyeon and Sehun on both ends. They went to a nearby ice cream parlor and buy their ice creams. Junmyeon and Sehun chatting about random things while the children enjoy their ice cream. 

“Soo, c’mere. You got ice cream in your face.”, Xiumin said and Kyungsoo faced him. Xiumin get a tissue and clean up Kyungsoo’s face. Junmyeon smiled fondly at Xiumin. He is proud of his younger brother being a good hyung. Sehun is watching Junmyeon and noticed that the older has a smudge of ice cream in the corner of his lips. He unconsciously reached out and wiped it with his thumbs. Junmyeon was startled making his heart skip a beat but then smiled at Sehun. “Sorry.”, Sehun muttered, unsure of what to do. “It’s fine Sehunnie. I’m think I’m a messy eater.”, Junmyeon said smiling sheepishly. Sehun was relieved but mentally scolding himself. 

After finishing their ice cream, they head back to the Oh’s house first. Kyungsoo tugged Junmyeon’s shirt and the older crouched down to face Kyungsoo. “Thank you, hyung!”, Kyungsoo said shyly then kissed him in the cheeks. Junmyeon smiled widely, “You’re welcome, Soo!”, he said and kissed Kyungsoo in the cheeks too. “Bye, hyungs!”, Kyungsoo said to the triplets then run back inside their house to go give the ice cream he’s holding to Jongin and Junmyeon stood up again. “Thanks for the treat, hyung!”, Sehun said. “No kiss for me?”, Junmyeon joked and Sehun eyes widened. “I’m kidding Se…”, Sehun kissed him in the cheek, interrupting Junmyeon then run inside. “Bye!”, Sehun shouted as he runs before Junmyeon can even react. Junmyeon touched the cheek were Sehun kissed, his heart beating fast. Looks like he can’t deny it anymore. He’s falling for Sehun.


	2. Chapter 2

After the short weekend, the three boys went back to their apartment on Sunday night. Chanyeol is already lounging in the living room, watching a movie when they arrived. “Hi guys! How’s your weekend?”, Chanyeol asked the three as they sat with him in the couch. “I just basically ate and slept.”, Jongin replied as he grabbed a pillow and lay down in Junmyeon’s lap. Sehun eyed him, a little bit annoyed that Jongin beat him to it but he settled with just leaning his head on Junmyeon’s shoulder and the older leaned back on Sehun’s head. 

“By the way, mom asked me to take the triplets and Soo to the waterpark next weekend. Would you guys like to join us?”, Junmyeon asked the three. “Are you just asking us because you need help with babysitting?”, Chanyeol asked suspiciously. Junmyeon grinned. “Oh, c’mon guys. Those triplets are too much to handle even when we’re just in our house, let alone in a water park!”, Junmyeon whined. Jongin and Sehun laughed, as they witnessed the mess the triplets can make and they even start influencing Kyungsoo. “I’m in, hyung. I never been to a water park before.”, Sehun agreed. “Ugh, I don’t want to be left alone so I guess I’ll come too.”, Jongin agreed next. “How about you Chanyeollie? Pleeeaaase! It could be fun!”, Junmyeon begged him. “Fine. Dibs as Kyungsoo’s sitter.”, Chanyeol finally agreed. “Hey! He is my brother! I should be taking care of him.”, Jongin disagreed. “I don’t want to be stuck with the evil spawns! No offense Junmyeon. Besides, dibs is dibs, sorry dude.”, Chanyeol defended. “Non-taken. Those three are really something else.”, Junmyeon replied then sighed while Jongin pouted. “C’mon Jongin-ah, my brothers love you. They’re not that bad.”, Junmyeon convinces Jongin. “Sometimes.”, he added and laughed. “Fine, but I get Xiumin!”, Jongin surrendered. “It’s not like, those kids will be separated anyway.”, Sehun said. “Okay! It’s settled then. Thanks guys!”, Junmyeon finalized. 

In the middle of the week, Sehun and Jongin are stuck in the dance studio, practicing late for a project of theirs so, Junmyeon decided to bring them some dinner. When he arrived in the studio though, he only saw Sehun inside. Sehun is currently engrossed in dancing in the middle of the room not noticing that Junmyeon is wataching him from the door. Junmyeon is entranced by Sehun’s every move. He thought that Sehun looked really alluring when dancing seriously like that, with his shirt sticking into his skin and sweat dripping from his temple down his neck and disappears in his shirt. He can’t help but admire the younger even more. When the dance ended, Junmyeon clapped his hands. “Wow, Sehunnie! You’re really a great dancer!”, Junmyeon praised him. Sehun was flustered and blushed at Junmyeon’s compliment. “Nini is better though.”, he said humbly. “Hmm. I don’t know, you two have different styles in dancing. Nini’s moves are more fluid? And yours are sharp? I’m not really an expert but that’s just what I think. You’re both great!”, Junmyeon explained. “Thanks, hyung.”, Sehun said while he sat down the floor, tired but happy to know that Junmyeon is also paying attention to him. 

“Where is Nini, by the way? I brought food for the both of you.”, Junmyeon asks as he move to sit beside Sehun. “He went to get something from our senior for our project. He’ll be back shortly.”, Sehun replied as he starts digging through the food that Junmyeon brought. “Oh, okay.”, Junmyeon replied. He observes Sehun closely as the younger begins to eats and tell him a story about Jongin’s mischief earlier that day but Junmyeon barely registers what he was saying as he was distracted by the younger’s broad shoulders and lean muscles. He wonders what would it feel like to run his hands in those shoulders and through Sehun’s soft milky skin. 

Sehun laughed at something he was telling Junmyeon and the older reached out to Sehun and pushes the youngers hair away from his eyes. Sehun stopped laughing immediately at the contact and looked at Junmyeon. “You really have beautiful smile Sehunnie. I wish you always show it.”, Junmyeon said as he looks him fondly. Sehun shyly smiled and stared back at Junmyeon’s eyes, unable to say anything. They just looked at each other’s eyes for a while in silence. Before Junmyeon can even think about what he was doing, he started to lean in and looked at Sehun’s lips. The soft lips that kissed his cheek the other day. He wonders how they will feel against his own. Sehun’s heart is beating so fast, he’s afraid Junmyeon can hear it in the now silent studio, but he also eventually leans in as he is naturally drawn to Junmyeon’s lips.

“I’m back! Jeez! That sunbaenim was really hard to find.”, Jongin shouted as he enters the studio and the two flinched away from each other. “Oh! Hyung! What are you doing here?”, Jongin asked as he noticed the older. Junmyeon cleared his throat then replied, “Uhm, I just thought I should bring you guys something to eat since you’re out late practicing. C’mere and eat.”. Jongin is not oblivious and can feel the tension in the air. He looked at Sehun who is red as a tomato and looking everywhere else except him. “Why are you so red Sehunnie?”, Jongin teased. “Uhm, it’s hot in here. Uhm I-I think I’m going to shower now.”, Sehun stuttered as his got up and go to the locker/shower room as fast as he can. Jongin looked at Junmyeon next and raised his eyebrow. “What was that hyung? Did I interrupt something?”, Jongin teased his hyung next. “Shut up and just eat, Nini. I’ll go ahead.”, Junmyeon avoided the question. Jongin chuckled and let it go for now but he’ll tease Sehun for sure later.

By the time Jongin and Sehun came back to their apartment, Junmyeon and Chanyeol are already sleeping. Jongin took this opportunity to grill Sehun. “Soooo, are you going to tell me what happened in the studio earlier?”, Jongin started. Sehun looked at him then looked down, contemplating what he should tell his brother and best friend. “Uhm, I really don’t know.”, Sehun replied. “Oh, c’mon Sehunnie. I know you like Junmyeon-hyung. I can see how you look at him, you know?”, Jongin said. “Fine. I like him, okay? It’s just that, I’m not sure if he feels the same way, sometimes he looks like he does but sometimes, he just treats me like his own younger brother. I’m confused.”, Sehun admitted. “Hmm, from what I can see, hyung likes you too. Maybe you should make the first move?”, Jongin suggested. “I don’t know how. It’s not like I had any boyfriends before.”, Sehun said. “Then are you just going to wait for hyung to make a move?”, Jongin asked again. “I don’t know. Maybe I can give him hints that I like him more than a friend or brother?”, Sehun think out loud. “Whatever you decide on doing, I’ll support you. And I might help as well.”, Jongin said smiling mischievously at him then winked. “Oh god. Please don’t do anything stupid.”, Sehun groaned. Jongin just laughed and went to his room.

A few more days past, Jongin and Sehun still practices hard ‘til late at night. They’re both exhausted by end of each day that they can’t even hangout with their roommates anymore. Friday came and the two decided to cut their practice short for the night since they’ll need energy for tomorrow’s trip to the water park with the kids. Sehun is especially excited because he gets to spend more time with Junmyeon again. They hardly see each other the past few days because of their busy schedules.

When they got home, Sehun went straight to his room and found that Junmyeon is already fast asleep. He shut the door as softly as he can to avoid waking up Junmyeon. Sehun looked at him and chuckled as he saw Junmyeon pouting in his sleep. He looks so adorably cute that Sehun wants to grab his face and kiss those pouty lips. He changed quickly to his pajamas and flopped down his bed and in no time, he fell asleep.

Junmyeon is light sleeper, maybe that’s why he was immediately awaken by the sound of Sehun’s whimpering in the other bed. He rubbed his eyes and stood up to check on Sehun. Sehun is sweating badly and tears are falling down from his closed eyes as he whimpers. “Mooom… Daaad… Don’t leave me.”, he cried. Junmyeon immediately went to Sehun’s side and tries to wake him. “Sehunnie, Sehunnie. Wake up.”, he muttered as he shakes Sehun, slightly panicking. Sehun eyes shot open and looked around him alarmed and then his eyes landed on Junmyeon. He sobbed some more unable to stop from crying and Junmyeon embraced him. “It’s okay Sehunnie, I’m here. Sshh. Don’t cry. I’m here.”, he chants as he pulled Sehun to sit up and rub his back to comfort him. Sehun hugged him by the waist and put his head at the nook of Junmyeon’s neck. He sobbed a little more and only calm down after a few more comforting words from Junmyeon. “I’m sorry for waking you up.”, Sehun said after a while, still hugging Junmyeon. “It’s okay Sehunnie. It’s okay.”, Junmyeon assured him. “Are you okay now? Do you want some water?”, Junmyeon asked and Sehun nodded as his throat is dry because of all the crying he did. 

Junmyeon went out for a while and came back with water and a piece of chocolate. “Here, drink this then have some chocolate. It’ll make you feel better.”, Junmyeon offered. Sehun took and drink the water then eat the piece of chocolate as well. “Thank you, hyung.”, Sehun said after he gulped down the water. “You’re welcome. Are you feeling bettter?”, Junmyeon asked. “Yes, hyung but I don’t think I can sleep again.” Sehun replied. Junmyeon looked at the clock in the bedside table and saw that it’s only 1AM. “But it’s still early, you should sleep some more.”, Junmyeon said worriedly. Sehun just looked down at his hands, still scared to go back to sleep. “Can you sleep with me, then?”, he asked quietly. “Sure. Scoot over.”, Junmyeon agreed without hesitation. Sehun moved to the wall and Junmyeon went under Sehun’s blanket then pulled Sehun close and let the younger’s head rest on his chest. Sehun hugged his torso and closed his eyes. “Go to sleep now, Sehunnie. I’ll be just right here.”, Junmyeon said and kissed him in the head. Surprisingly, Sehun was able to sleep peacefully for the rest of the night, free of nightmares.

The next morning, Sehun found himself wrapped in Junmyeon’s arms. He felt so comfortable that he nuzzled even more closer to Junmyeon. Junmyeon, unconsciously hugged him even tighter. After a few more minutes, Junmyeon wakes up and sensed that Sehun is also awake. “Good morning, Sehunnie. How was your sleep?”, he greeted and asked. “Good morning, hyung. I slept fine. Thank you again.”, Sehun replied. Both of them stayed in each other’s arms, refusing to move from their comfortable position until Jongin knocked at their door. “Hyung? Sehun-ah? Are you guys awake already? We have to go in a few.”, Jongin shouted through the door. “We’re up, we’ll be out in a minute.”, Junmyeon shouted back. The two hurriedly prepared and dress up. Luckily their things are already packed.

When they got down, Chanyeol and Jongin are already prepared to go. Junmyeon drove them and went to fetch the triplets and Kyungsoo. They went to the Kim’s house first and before they even get out of the car, ChenBaekXi came running towards the car. “Let’s go, hyuuuung!”, Chen whined as he sits at Jongin’s lap and Baekhyun sat at Sehun’s lap grinning widely at him while Xiumin squeezed himself in between Jongin and Sehun smiling at both of them. “Alright, alright. Jeez.”, Junmyeon said. Chanyeol looked back at them from the passenger seat, “Hi, guys! Still remember me?”, he asked the triplets. “Yeollie-hyung!”, they screamed. Chanyeol reached back and high-fived them. They head out to the Oh’s house next and Mrs. Oh is waiting by the gate with Kyungsoo already. “Hi mom!”, Jongin greeted. “Guys. Take good care of the kid, okay? Don’t let them out of your sight.”, Mrs. Oh told them. “Okay, mom! See you later!”, Jongin replied. Kyungsoo got in the car and was seated next to Xiumin, in between their hyungs. 

Once they’re all settled, they now headed to the water park. Chen and Baekhyun talked non-stop the whole way while Xiumin and Kyungsoo just sat quietly while eating some snacks. After about an hour, they finally arrived. “We’re here!!! Let’s go!!!”, Chen screamed. “Let’s go!!!”, Baekhyun also shouted. “Oh my god hyung, I think my eardrums are damaged already.”, Jongin said as he puts Chen down. “Sorry, but you’ll get used to it.”, Junmyeon replied. He is pretty used with Chen and Baekhyun’s loudness. Luckily Xiumin seems more mature than the two and Kyungsoo is a quiet boy.

They all paid for the entrance fee and went to change into their swimming attires. Junmyeon took Xiumin with him, Chanyeol got Kyungsoo, Sehun got Baekhyun and Jongin ended up with Chen as the young boy took a liking to Jongin and refused to leave his side. Junmyeon and Xiumin were the first to finish changing and is waiting just outside the locker room. After just a few moments, Chanyeol came out with Kyungsoo sitting over his shoulders and is hugging his head and giggling. Chen came running out next followed by Jongin who’s chasing him, “Chen, don’t run! You might slip and hit your head.”, Jongin shouted after him. They haven’t started yet and Jongin seems exhausted already. 

Lastly Sehun came out while carrying Baekhyun in his arms. Junmyeon’s heart skip a beat at the sight of Sehun shirtless. He tried his best not to stare at the younger. Sehun caught his eyes and smirk a little knowing Junmyeon was checking him out but suddenly Baekhyun bit his shoulder. “Aaah! Ouch! Baekhyun, what was that for?”, Sehun said looking at the bite mark at his shoulder. Junmyeon approach them, “Sorry about that Sehunnie. I forgot to tell you he has a habit of biting. Are you okay?”, he said as he checks the bite mark on his shoulder. “I think it’s fine, hyung. No worries. I was just startled”, he replied, blushing a little when Junmyeon touched the bite mark. “Looks like Baekhyunnie beat me to it.”, Junmyeon muttered lowly, but enough for Sehun to hear. “What?”, Sehun asked flustered and Junmyeon winked at him then ruffled Baekhyun’s hair earning a giggle from the kid.

These are the moments that encouraged Sehun to think that Junmyeon might actually like him back. Before he can ask Junmyeon what he meant, Junmyeon already walked away and went to follow the others to the nearby pool with slides, Chen dragging Jongin and asking him to hurry up and go to the slides with him. “Wait up!”, Junmyeon yelled at them. Sehun had no choice but to just drop it and just follow the others.

“Again! Again! Again!”, Chen screamed for the nth time. He and Jongin has been going on the giant slide ever since they got there and Chen doesn’t seem to have a plan to stop. “Chen, let hyung rest for a while, okay? How about you play with Chanyeol hyung and Kyungsoo in the kiddie pool.”, Junmyeon saved Jongin. “Okay!”, Chen replied and head to the kiddie pool. “Thanks, hyung. I’m just going to sit there for a bit.”, Jongin said as he went to one of the beach chairs near the pool. 

“Hyung, can I sit with Nini-hyung?”, Xiumin asked sweetly. “Sure Min-min. Go ahead.”, Junmyeon agreed and let him go. “I’ll go to Chen and Kyungsoo!”, Baekhyun announced and run to them. Junmyeon and Sehun are now left at the pool. “Junmyeon-hyung, do you want to go to the wave pool with me? I really want to try that.”, Sehun asked with hopeful eyes. He’s been planning to go there since earlier but the kids aren’t allowed there, so he might as well take this chance. “Sure, why not. I’ll just tell Chanyeol where to find us. Can you tell Jongin?”, Junmyeon said. They both separated for a while to inform their friends where they plan to go. 

“Ready?”, Junmyeon asked and Sehun nodded excitedly. They went in deeper to the pool and waited for the waves. The waves came in different levels. The first one is just mild and they just went with it. The power of the waves gradually increased causing the two boys to bump at each other when the wave hit them so Junmyeon just attach himself to Sehun’s arms. Sehun was really glad he asked Junmyeon to go with him. Without warning, the biggest wave came and they were both knocked down and washed over the shallow part of the pool, Junmyeon ending on top of Sehun. They both laughed hard but then noticed their compromising position, Junmyeon situated in between Sehun’s leg and is just propped up by his arms. Their laughter died down slowly as they stare at each other, hearts beating fast. They forgot the people around them and where they are. They both remember the same moment they were in just a few days ago. Without thinking much any further, they both lean to each other and closed their eyes as their lips finally met. It was just a short lingering peck but it sends shivers through out Sehun’s body. “Sehunnie…”, Junmyeon breath his name, eyes closed, his face still just inches away from Sehun’s. Before Junmyeon can continue, Sehun closed their distance again and kissed him, longer and harder this time and Junmyeon responded immediately but was shortly cut off when another big wave wash over them. They both laugh again and decided to get up before another wave hits them.

Junmyeon grabbed Sehun’s hands to help him stand up. “Hyung, about that…”, Sehun begin to say but was interrupted when Junmyeon placed another kiss in his lips. “I know, Sehunnie.”, he said smiling at the younger, eyes turning to crescent, nose crunching and cheeks full blown. “I really like you, hyung.”, he confessed. “I like you too, Sehunnie.”, Junmyeon also confessed as he caressed Sehun’s face looking at him tenderly. Sehun smiled widely and leaned in to Junmyeon’s hand. “Let’s talk about this later, okay? I think we should go back. Chanyeol must be so stressed by now.”, Junmyeon asked as he take Sehun’s hand and entangled them with his. Sehun nodded, still smiling. He can’t seem to stop his face from smiling.

As they go back, they heard Jongin’s laughter from afar. When they arrived after following the sound, they found Chanyeol currently being buried in the sand in a man-made beach by Chen, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo who is now joined by Jongin and Xiumin. It looks like Jongin is the one who’s enjoying their activity the most while Chanyeol struggles to stop himself from cursing in front of the kids. “What are you guys doing?”, Junmyeon asked them, already laughing at Chanyeol. “Hyung, look! We’re burying Chanyeol hyung then we’ll create a sand castle on top of him.”, Jongin said excitedly. Junmyeon was about to comment that he’s worse than the triplets when Sehun run and join them. “Yah! Sehun. What are you doing?”, Chanyeol shouted as Sehun puts more sand in Chanyeol’s chest making two breast-like shape. Jongin started to laugh out loud again, clenching his stomach, tears forming in his eyes while the kids don’t seem to get why Jongin was laughing hard. In their eyes, Sehun just made mountains. Junmyeon just shook his head at them and chuckled. They’re all babies.

After they dug out Chanyeol, they had their lunch at a restaurant inside the water park. All of them are busy devouring the food and none of them is talking. After eating, they went to get ice cream and rest for a bit. “Baek, finish your own ice cream, why are you eating Xiumin’s?”, Junmyeon scolded. Xiumin doesn’t mind but Junmyeon don’t want a repeat of what happened last time. “Can I have another one, hyung?”, Chen asked as he munched the last bit of his ice cream. “Later again, okay? You’ll get a tummy ache and you won’t be able to play in the water. Do you want that?”, Junmyeon asked him and Chen shook his head. “Okay, let’s rest for a bit then we can go back to the water.”, Junmyeon said to the kids.

They all tried the different attractions in the water park and eventually, the kids got tired already so they decided to shower and change back to their clothes then go home. Chanyeol stayed at the Kim’s for the night, as he is too tired to go home so the Oh’s children also decided to stay with them and have a sleep over. They are all now in the living room watching a movie while the kids are already asleep in the triplet’s room. Chanyeol is spread out in the sofa, head on Jongin’s lap while Junmyeon and Sehun sat at the floor, back against the sofa and a blanket over them. Under the blanket, their hands are intertwined, making Sehun feeling giddy and happy specially when Junmyeon rested his head on the younger’s shoulder. 

After a while, Chanyeol and Jongin are already snoring on the sofa. Junmyeon look up to Sehun and asked, “Would you like to talk now?”. Sehun look at him and nodded. Junmyeon stood up and lead Sehun up to his room. Once inside, Junmyeon sat at the edge of his bed and motioned for Sehun to sit beside him. “So, does this mean you’re my boyfriend now?”, Sehun asked nervously. He hasn’t done this for so he doesn’t know how this works. “If you’ll have me, then I’ll be honored to be your boyfriend.”, Junmyeon replied, smiling brightly at him. “Of course, hyung! I’ve liked you for a while now. I just didn’t know what to do.”, Sehun explained. “It’s okay. I don’t have much experience too you know. I only dated once during high school and it didn’t end well.”, Junmyeon said. “But don’t worry, we can take it slowly. We don’t have to rush anything. We should just be ourselves.”, he added. “M’kay. Can I kiss you again?”, Sehun asked hopefully. Junmyeon chuckled and leaned in to kiss the younger. The kiss was just a just a peck but then Sehun asked for more. “Again.”, he breathed. They pressed their lips together, longer this time. “Again.”, Sehun said. Junmyeon kissed him again, this time their lips moved together, heads slightly tilted. Sehun’s hands move to Junmyeon’s chest and Junmyeon held Sehun by his neck. 

They were taking their time when suddenly the door opened, “Hyung, can I sleep with you?”, Xiumin asked as he rubs his eyes. The two suddenly pulled away from each other hoping Xiumin didn’t see anything. “Sure, Min-min. Come here.”, Junmyeon said. Xiumin walk to his hyung and Junmyeon carried him and laid him to his bed. “Can I also sleep here?”, Sehun asked. “Of course, Sehunnie. We can just squeeze in.”, Junmyeon said as he moves further back to the wall pulling Xiumin to his arms, making space for Sehun. Junmyeon and Sehun slept on their side, facing each other with Xiumin in between them. Junmyeon hugged Xiumin and Sehun hugged them both, all three of them cuddled together. “Good night Min-min. Good night Sehunnie.”, Junmyeon whispered. “Good night, hyung.”, Sehun whispered back and Xiumin just mumbled something they assumed was ‘good night’. As Junmyeon drifted to sleep, he thought this day is absolutely perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

The following day, Chen and Baekhyun waked Junmyeon, Sehun and Xiumin up by deciding to jump on Junmyeon’s bed. “Hyuuung! Wake up! Breakfaaast!”, Chen screamed as he and Baekhyun continued to jump. “Oh my god. Stop jumping boys.”, Junmyeon groaned as he bounces. Chen and Baekhyun stopped and went downstairs running. Xiumin sat up then followed his brothers out leaving Junmyeon and Sehun alone together. “Good morning, hyung.”, Sehun said sleepily at him. “Good morning my Sehunnie.”, Junmyeon replied smiling brightly at him. Sehun thought it’s so unfair that someone can look so angelic like Junmyeon early in the morning. Sehun kissed both of Junmyeon’s round cheeks then got up but Junmyeon pulled him back for a proper kiss.

After overcoming the difficulties of getting up, they finally made their way to the dining area for breakfast. The rest of the family and Chanyeol are already eating. “So, is today your first day as boyfriends?”, Jongin asked the two as they started to eat their breakfast. Sehun choked and Junmyeon almost spitted out his coffee but was able to hold it in. “What?! You’re dating???”, Chanyeol asked with wide eyes. Sehun glared at his brother then Mrs. Kim came running from the kitchen. “Who’s dating?”, she asked. “Junmyeon-hyung and Sehun”, Jongin answered as he laughed at the other two’s reaction. “You are??? Oh my god! That’s great! I have to tell your mom.”, Mrs. Kim said excitdly as she gets her phone and called Mrs. Oh. “Look what have you done, idiot.”, Sehun said. “What? They’ll eventually know. Besides, you guys should have closed the door earlier if you don’t want anyone else see you guys’ kiss.”, Jongin teased. “They kissed???”, Chanyeol asked again, still not over the initial shock of them dating. “Chanyeol-hyung, keep up! They’re dating. What do you expect?”, Jongin said to the older.

“Yes! We’re going to be a one big happy family!”, Mrs. Kim said on the phone. “Sounds like they’re planning your wedding already.”, Chanyeol commented chuckling. “Oh no. Mom won’t shut up about this.”, Junmyeon groaned. “Sorry, hyung.”, Sehun said quietly. “Why are you saying sorry?”, Junmyeon asked. “I don’t want to be a burden.”, Sehun said. “What are you talking about? You’re not a burden. It’s just that mom is too excited for us. I don’t want her to meddle in our relationship.”, Junmyeon said. “We should go back to the dorm before our mom comes here. You two won’t be able to get out of it.”, Jongin suggested. “Well, it’s your fault for outing them.”, Chanyeol said and Jongin punched him in the arm. “Sorry, I got excited too, you know? Sehun liked hyung for a while now.”, Jongin said in defense. Junmyeon looked at Sehun happily. “I told you that already.”, Sehun said to him. “Yeah, but I like hearing it more.”, Junmyeon replied, earning an eye roll from the younger.

The three college boys went back to their apartment after breakfast. When they arrived, they all went to their rooms and decided to sleep a bit more. They are all still drained and exhausted from yesterday. Junmyeon went straight to his bed and burried himself under the blanket when he feels his bed dipped at his side. Sehun also went under his blanket and hugged him in the torso. “Can I sleep here?”, Sehun asked. “You’re already lying under the blanket and your eyes are already closed. Why ask?”, Junmyeon said chuckling. “I love sleeping with you.”, Sehun whispered that sends tingle in Jumyeon’s ear. “Me too.”, Junmyeon said as he hugs the younger back. They both fell asleep in no time.

Since that day, the two just slept in Junmyeon’s bed every night. One reason is, Sehun doesn’t seem to have nightmares when he’s with Junmyeon and another is, well, because Junmyeon is really cuddly and Sehun can’t get enough of him. Junmyeon had been also really clingy to Sehun. Every chance he gets, he hugs him or kiss him or just simply attach himself in Sehun’s arms. This doesn’t go unnoticed by their friends. “Hyung, I didn’t know you can be that clingy.”, Jongin said as he watch Junmyeon hug Sehun from the back in the kitchen while the younger cooks their dinner. “Sorry.”, Junmyeon said and pouted. He started to remove his arms around Sehun’s waist but the younger stopped him and pulled him back. “No, hyung. I like it. Just ignore Nini. He’s just jealous.”, Sehun said out loud enough for Jongin to hear. “I’m not!”, Jongin shout back. “Aww, you’re jealous. Come here Nini, I’ll hug you!”, Chanyeol teased Jongin and pulled him closer. Jongin didn’t bother to answer back and let the giant bear hug him in the couch.

“Oh! I almost forgot. Junmyeon! Yixing hyung is asking all of us to come to his place for a house warming party tomorrow night!”, Chanyeol shouted. Junmyeon detached himself from Sehun and went to the living room. “Really? Nice. It’s been a while since we’ve been to a party. We’re going, right?”, Junmyeon said. “Of course! It’s the weekend anyways and we can’t say no to free booze. Besides, I want to see Yixing-hyung’s place.”, Chanyeol replied. “You’re coming too.”, Junmyeon said to Sehun. “Is that a question?”, Sehun asked. “Nope.”, Junmyeon replied grinning at his boyfriend.

The next night, the boys are preparing for the party. “Sehunnie, what are you wearing?”, Junmyeon asked eyeing the tight shirt Sehun is wearing. “Uhm, a shirt?”, Sehun said confused. “You’re not going to wear that.”, Junmyeon said. “Does it look bad?”, Sehun asked looking at what he’s wearing. “Nope. The opposite. You can’t look that hot.”, Junmyeon said pouting, his eyes traveling from Sehun’s broad shoulders down to his toned abs that are too obvious in his shirt. Sehun chuckled. “Okay, I’ll change into a sweater.”, he said as he removed his shirt. Before he can wear his sweater, Junmyeon hugged his torso and bit his shoulder blades then sucked on the skin, leaving a mark. He’s been wanting to do this since he saw him shirtless in the waterpark. “Hyuung.”, Sehun moaned at the sudden pleasure he felt. Junmyeon looked at him with lust in his eyes. “I’m having second thoughts on going to the party now.”, Junmyeon said and sighed. He gave a Sehun a quick kiss then run outside. “Hyung! You can’t just leave like that.”, Sehun shouted at him.

They all took a cab to Yixing’s place, not wanting to drive there because they all plan to drink in the party. Yixing welcomed them in the door, “Welcome guys! What took you so long? Come in!”. The four boys went inside and was welcomed with loud music. “Help yourself with the drinks and food at the kitchen. You guys might want to socialize. There are a lot of people from the industry that might help you when you graduate.”, he told them as he leads them to the kitchen. After getting some drinks, they all spread around and talk with the other guests. Sehun mostly just follow Junmyeon and join in the conversation once in a while. Chanyeol immediately got acquainted with anyone he talks too, same with Jongin. 

Sehun went to the bathroom for a while and when he came back, he saw Yixing and Junmyeon talking to a tall guy. The said guy looks at Junmyeon like a predator, eyeing his boyfriend like he wants to devour him. It’s evident that he’s attracted to Junmyeon and Sehun doesn’t like it a bit. The tall guy is about to reach out to touch Junmyeon but Sehun intervened and put his hands away then put an arm around Junmyeon. “Hi, I’m Sehun. Junmyeon’s boyfriend.”, he introduced himself. “Oh, hi. I’m Kris.”, the tall guy said suddenly looking defeated. They continue to talk but Junmyeon felt Sehun is still tensed beside him and when he looked at his boyfriend’s face, he sees that the boy is scowling and obviuosly not in a good mood anymore. “Will you guys excuse us for a sec.?”, Junmyeon said as he pulls Sehun inside of one of Yixing’s rooms, which he assumes is the guest room. “Are you okay?”, Junmyeon asked, not liking the scowl on Sehun’s face. “He likes you.”, Sehun said simply. Junmyeon smirked, understanding the source of his boyfriend’s mood. “I know. He made it pretty clear, actually. But I rejected him before, you know.”, Junmyeon said but Sehun still remained silent. 

“Are you jealous?”, Junmyeon confirms but Sehun just remained silent. Sehun doesn’t know to handle his jealousy and doesn’t trust his own voice so he can’t respond to Junmyeon’s questions. Junmyeon can sense this much so he caressed Sehun’s face wanting to assure him that he’s not interested in other guys. “Sehun look at me.”, Junmyeon said with a firm voice. Sehun looked at Junmyeon. “I’m in love with you.”, Junmyeon confessed. Sehun eyes widen. “Y-you are?”, he asked. “Yes. I’ve felt it for a while now. I wanted to say it to you in a more romantic way but I think it’s better to let you know now.”, he explained while looking at him tenderly. “I love you too, Junmyeon.”, Sehun said and kissed him in the lips. Junmyeon responded holding Sehun’s face to bring him closer. Sehun pulled him more by his waist as he moves his lips against Junmyeon’s became more passionate. 

They’ve been kissing for a while that Junmyeon’s heart pounded hard in his chest and his knees got weaker by the minute. Sehun lost his other senses and can only focus on Junmyeon’s soft lips on his. He wanted more; he needs more of Junmyeon. It’s like Junmyeon can read his mind, the older bit his lower lip and sucked it making him gasp into the kiss, fingers sinking into Junmyeon’s waist. Junmyeon slid his tongue inside Sehun’s mouth and it was welcomed by the younger’s own. As their tongues tangled together delicately, Sehun’s hands move under Junmyeon’s shirt like it has a mind of its own. He feels Junmyeon’s smooth skin radiating with heat as he runs his hands up and down the back of Junmyeon. Junmyeon made a throaty sound at the feeling of Sehun’s exploring hands under his shirt. Junmyeon can feel his member hardening. 

“Sehunnie…”, Junmyeon whispered breathlessly as he pulled for a moment to catch his breath. “We should go back in our apartment.”, Junmyeon continued. “Let’s go.”, Sehun said as he understood. They’ve been in the same situation before, having a hot make out session, leaving them both breathless though they stop before they take it any further, not wanting to move too fast. But at this moment, they both want more, specially they now confessed their love for each other. He pulled Junmyeon out of the room and straight out to the door. They’ll just text their friends later. They got into a cab and endured the whole ride home, not wanting to be indecent in a public transportation.

When they got home, as soon as they closed the door to their apartment, Junmyeon pulled Sehun into a deep kiss. He immediately pushes his tongue and explore the caverns of Sehun’s mouth. Sehun let him and his hands automatically got back to exploring Junmyeon’s skin under his shirt. Somehow, they both ended in their bedroom during their heated kiss. Junmyeon pushed Sehun to his bed then removed his shirt to make it easier for Sehun’s hands to traverse his skin. Sehun also removed his own shirt and moved further into the bed, sitting with his back at the wall. He pulled Junmyeon with him until the older is straddling him by his waist. They went back to kissing, Junmyeon’s hands on Sehun’s chest as he feels the younger’s heart pounding hard. 

Sehun feels braver and moved to kiss from Junmyeon’s lips to his jaws then to his neck. He remembers what Junmyeon did earlier and did the same thing on his neck. Junmyeon moaned at the pleasure, which sends tingle all throughout Sehun’s body. Liking the reaction, he decorated Junmyeon’s neck and shoulders with more marks making Junmyeon a moaning mess. Junmyeon grabbed Sehun by the hair and pushed hips forward, feeling the now hard cock of Sehun pressed into his. Sehun made a throaty noise at the feel of their cocks pressed together. 

Junmyeon began to grind on him, wanting more friction. “Se-sehunnie…”, Junmyeon gasped. Sehun looked at him with hooded eyes, drowning in lust, reflected in Jumyeon’s own. Junmyeon’s heart pounded harder. He wants him, he really wants him now and there. He tugs Sehun’s pants and the younger understands and moved to removed his pants as Junmyeon removed his, leaving them both only in their boxers. Junmyeon cupped Sehun’s cock through his boxers, “You’re big.”, he whispered as he run his fingers to trace it. Sehun purred at the soft touch of Junmyeon. “May I?”, Junmyeon asked and Sehun nodded. Junmyeon removed Sehun’s boxers and the younger’s cock spring free. Junmyeon gently grabbed it and started to pump it slowly. “Myeeoon.”, Sehun moaned as he grabs the sheets for something to hold on. Junmyeon moves his hands faster and precum started to drip from the slit. He licked it sending another wave of pleasure to Sehun. He continued to lick through Sehun’s cock until he takes it to his mouth. “Mmmh. Hyuuung.”, Sehun moaned again. 

By the time Junmyeon stopped, Sehun is panting hard. He sat up and reached to open his drawer from the bedside table and got a small bottle of lube. “Sehunnie, I need you to prep me.”, he said as he took Sehun’s hand and put some lube on the younger’s fingers. “I need your fingers in me.”, Junmyeon said then went to straddle Sehun again but propped himself, using Sehun’s shoulder to lean on. “I’m putting one in, Myeonnie.”, Sehun said tenderly. Junmyeon smiled at the nickname. Sehun slowly put his middle finger in Jumyeon’s hole. “Aaah. Mmmh.”, Junmyeon moaned near Sehun’s ears, which motivates the younger to move his fingers more to make Junmyeon moan more. His moans are like music to his ears, he can’t get enough of it. After a few more thrusts, he added his index finger and stretched Junmyeon more. “Sehunnie, your fingers feel so good in me.”, Junmyeon gasped into Sehun’s ears. Sehun added another digit and thrust hard repeatedly. 

“Myeonnie…”, Sehun moaned loving the feeling of Jumyeon’s hole around his fingers, thinking how it would feel if his cock is inside instead. “Sehun, I want you. Please.”, Junmyeon begged. Sehun removed his fingers making Junmyeon whine a little but felt Sehun’s cock at his entrance. Sehun guided Junmyeon into his cock. Junmyeon slowly perch down into Sehun’s cock until he’s bottomed out, making the both of them moan. They stayed in that position for a while until Junmyeon get used to Sehun’s cock inside him. He loved how Sehun’s cock completely fill him in. After a while, Junmyeon started to move up and down, slowly at first, savoring the friction of Sehun’s big cock inside of him. 

Sehun supported Junmyeon by his waist, as the older moves faster. “Sehunnie, I can’t…”, Junmyeon said panting. Sehun immediately push Junmyeon in the bed and then spread his legs wide open. He pushed into Junmyeon as hard as he can and thrust faster and harder. “Aaah… Aaah… Se-sehunnie. More. Mmmh.”, Junmyeon chanted in every thrust. Sehunnie obliged and striked harder, he felt so good and he knows he won’t last any longer. “Myeonnie, I’m close.”, he grunted. “Me too Sehunnie.”, Junmyeon replied panting. After a few more powerful thrusts, Junmyeon cum spew out in his stomach and was shortly followed by Sehun, cumming inside of him.

Sehun dropped on top of Junmyeon, panting hard. “I love you, Junmyeon.”, he said softly and kissed him. “I love you too, my Sehunnie.”, Junmyeon replied as softly. After catching their breaths, “I think we should get clean up now.”, Junmyeon said although he doesn’t want to get up yet. “Stay here, I’ll get some towels.”, Sehun said and Junmyeon was grateful, he doesn’t think he can stand up right now. Sehun went to the bathroom and got a wet towel then proceed to clean up Junmyeon. He grabbed their pajamas and changed into them. He carried Junmyeon to his bed since the older’s bed is now a mess. They cuddled until they both fell asleep, both satisfied and happy.

The next morning the two of them went down to have breakfast, Junmyeon having difficulty in walking properly. “What the hell, Junmyeon?”, Chanyeol shouted as he saw all the marks in Junmyeon’s neck c/o Sehun. “You guys did it, didn’t you? I saw you guys leaving the party in a hurry last night.”, Jongin said teasing the both of them. “Shut up, Nini.”, Sehun said blushing. “Ooooh, Sehunnie’s a big boy now.”, Chanyeol added in teasing and Sehun blushed even more while Junmyeon cleared his throat. “How are you going to explain that to your mom? We’re going home today and for sure they’ll notice those hickeys.”, Jongin said. “I’ll just wear a turtle neck.”, Junmyeon decided. “Sorry, hyung. I got carried away.”, Sehun said smirking as he hugs Junmyeon from the back and placing his head on Junmyeon’s shoulder then kissed his neck swiftly. “Okayyy. New house rule! No PDAs, at least not in front of our food.”, Chanyeol announced.

They all ate their breakfast and went home for the weekend. Luckily, Mr. and Mrs. Kim didn’t notice the hickeyson Junmyeon’s neck because of the turtle neck. He stayed in his room most of the time to avoid them until he was called for dinner. “Myeonnie-hyung? Mom said it’s time for dinner.”, Xiumin told him as he pokes his head through Junmyeon’s bedroom door. “Okay, Min-min. I’ll be right down.”, Junmyeon said smiling at his brother. “Kyungsoo’s here!”, Baekhyun exclaimed as he also pokes his head in the door. “And Nini and Sehun-hyung”, Chen added as he also showed his face. Junmyeon’s face brightened at the sound of Sehun’s name. 

He went down with the triplets and head to the dining room where the Oh’s are already seated. Junmyeon seated beside Sehun and the triplets sat across them. They all ate together, happily chatting about how their week has been. “So, Junmyeon and Sehun huh.”, Mr. Kim started and Junmyeon groaned. He knew this was coming. “I know you guys are young and in love but you have to be careful, okay?”, Mr. Kim continued. “Okay! I’m outta here. Kids, let’s play in the living room.”, Jongin said as he knows where this talk is heading. Jongin, the triplets and Kyungsoo went to the living room out of earshot, leaving Junmyeon and Sehun alone with their parents to have the ‘talk’. 

“Dad, we know what we’re doing. We had this talk already.”, Junmyeon whined. “I know son, but I would just like to remind you.”, Mr. Kim replied. “C’mon dear, let them be. They’re both adults now.”, Mrs. Kim said. “We’re happy for you two. Maybe in the near future, we’ll be planning your wedding already.”, Mrs. Oh said excitedly. “Mom, we’ve just been dating for a few months.”, Sehun said, nervous of the sudden mention of wedding. Junmyeon held his hand and squeeze it under the table to comfort him. After a few more ‘reminders’ for the two, they went to the living room. “Ugh. My god. Finally, that’s over.”, Junmyeon said as he flopped down the couch. Sehun sat with him and hugged him, feeling relieved as well. 

The following months flew by smoothly. The couple had their first fight, first reconciliation and first make-up sex which they thoroughly enjoyed, along with their other firsts. Their parents couldn’t be happier for them. They support their relationship and offer them some advice sometimes. They went on a lot of dates, sometimes accompanied by the triplets or Kyungsoo. 

Sehun is really thankful that the Oh’s took him. If it weren’t for them, he wouldn’t have met the love of his life. Junmyeon is as grateful as Sehun. He didn’t expect to find love when the Oh’s finally returned to Korea. He promied that he will always treasure Sehun through ups and downs. With billions of people around the world, they’re lucky to have found each other. They have something that not everyone can have and they don’t plan on giving it up.


End file.
